Another side
by Fabina1223
Summary: Angle is the new girl in town constantly. But there is something different this time. What is so different this time? And what does the cute school hottie Will have to do with it?


This is my life's story. Constantly moving from town to town always being the new girl trying to fit in. Hi my name is Angel Gonzales, I am 15 years old and a sophomore in school. My parents do not help one bit they are the cause of me moving so many times. They are currently professors at the university near by. They focused on their studies 24/7,they are huge King Arthur fans. Well here we go, another stupid day in my life. I see the moving boxes out of the corner of my eye. Uh why does everything have to be so difficult in my life? I see the pamphlet for my "new school" Beach Grove and the paper for track tryouts. What is the point in trying out for track if im never going to be in that same place ever again. So that big dream is down the drain. I can smell the aroma of breakfast downstairs, well I cant stay in this prison I call a room forever.

.

Mom says hi I say hi but I really wish I hadn't. "Oh Angel don't worry sweetie everything is going to be fine." FINE! You call having to move every 3 months fine what planet do you like the planet that has no common sense. Well that is what I wanted to talk to you about we are not staying here for 3 months, we are staying here for 3 years. What are you serious this is not like a prank to get me to be all happy and everything right? No we are really staying here for 3 years. So I can try out for track and make real friends and graduate at this school just this one school. Yes everything you say is true. Ahhhh thank you mom and dad of course dad has to ruin the moment by saying watch the coffee. So my first real morning jog begins hopeful there are way more to come. I love my new and "Real life". Im running toward the water fountain and I run into a boy, but like boy looks so familiar like we have met before. Just them I have this weirdo vision of me and this boy standing behind a waterfall kissing in a suit of armor like in the dinner show medieval times oh my god I really need to get a reality check. He says "are you ok you don't look good, you aren't sick are you?" No im just trying to adjust to the new town that's all. Oh your new? Yea just moved here about 3 days ago. Oh cool so ill see you around? Yea see you around. I start to run off, but I never got his name. So the natural thing to do is turn around and run back but he's not there wow he's fast. Oh crap its 7:30 I got to get ready for school, so I dash home put on some crappy clothes and im off to my first and last real day of my sophomore year.

I arrive at Beach grove and its so weird Beach Grove resembles a castle. Man this place get weirder and weirder. Mom says " Angel don't forget im picking you up at 3" Mom can you actually pick me up at 5 im trying out for track remember?" Oh yea ill see you at 5. Okay mom. Im trying to find my locker, locker 435 god this is why I hate being the new girl. You don't know anybody, or where anything is. Thank god this is the last time that I have to do this. Im still looking for my locker when, I see this kid push up against a locker by some dude named Marco don't ask me how I know that because honestly I don't know how I knew his name. Then guess who appears the water fountain guy. Oh god I hope he doesn't see me or find out about the vision I had about me and him and all of the weird stuff. He'll think okay wow this chick is freaky she such a loser. And I don't need stuff like that for the next 3 years of my life. Then I guess Marco is this dude's step brother because he said get lost or I telling dad. Yea wow sure then Marco gives me a dirty look like it was my fault that the guy showed up. Crap I think he saw me. "Hey water fountain girl!" Yep he saw me. Hey I thought I forgot something I didn't get your name before we ran off. Oh its Angel. And you are? Will, Will Wagner. Nice to met you Will nice to met you too Angel. So I didn't know that you were going to Beach Grove I didn't know that you were going here either. Well I guess this morning is filled with surprises. Yea. (we both laughed) A girl walks up to will and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Oh Angel this is my girlfriend Anna. Hi Angel ,Hey Anna. Then im guessing Will's best friend walks up to him and gives him a hi five. Angel this is my best friend Jake. Hey, hey. So do you guys know were Mr. Moore's class is? Oh yea we're going there right now. We can walk there together. Ok.

So I get to Mr. Moore's class and guess what we are doing. A report on King Arthur just my luck, and we're using the book my parents wrote. I have to do my report with the kid who got slammed up against the locker and his name is Michel. "So mike when do you want to start the report?" "As soon as possible. You doing anything tonight ok good so we'll start tonight ill be there at 6:30" Ok? Mike is at my house at 6 and he said at 6:30 right its just not me right? Anyway we start and we cant find any books on the order of the bear (our topic). So of course we have to take the easy way out and ask my parents. They go on forever then finally I get my parents to stop and give us the book and lets us do the research. Because I cant turn my parents as my bibliography lol. So the next day the knights are playing and we are down a touchdown and there is 15 second left. Will passes it to Jake and… they score! They only have 2 more games until state. So after wards Will invites me to a party at his house. And Marco of course is there and ruins the party. Will walks up to me and apologizes. "Why are you sorry Marco is the one that ruined the party." "Yea true but I wish I didn't know him then I would not have to worry about having to watch my back every minute. Hey I got to make sure nothing is trashed ill see ya in like 2 minutes ok. Ok will hey don't worry nothing bad is going to happen just relax. Yea I wish I could believe that. Then mike yells in pain and grabs his head like he was just hit in the head with a brick. "Mike are you ok?" Yea but im not sure if Will will be. What do you mean by that. Oh what its nothing. Ok im going to the bathroom be careful. I will. I walk up the stairs and I guess I stumble into Will's room and I find a crown and a red cape like kings wear. Ok then I guess this project is getting to my head. Im still looking for the bathroom not surprise that I cant find anything anymore. But instead of finding the bathroom I stumble in to something else way more insane. No it's not Will's parents room. I find Jake and Anna together. Wait a second I thought that Will and Anna were together. Crap im caught. Anna chases after me. She tells me how if I told will that his world would fall apart and that "we" didn't mean for all of this to happen. Ok first of all anna "we" are you and Jake not me and will. Will and I didn't do anything. I start to walk away but I promised anna that I wouldn't say anything. Then as I start to leave the party mike caches up with me. Then I turn around and I see will's face. Man my life gets harder and harder by the day. I don't know if I can keep this secret from will for long especially will the big game coming up and all.

The next day was just as hard as yesterday. Trying to keep this huge secret from will was the hardest thing that I ever had to do. I mean I've only know will for 31/2 days but it feels like I've met him before I came here. I bring in the order of the bear book for Mr. Moore to read and we get to watch a movie. But I was constantly being watched. Either by Jake, Anna or Marco. I guess he figured out they jake and anna were a thing before I did. But how could he know and not tell will? If he hated will so much why didn't he just tell him? Maybe Marco was watching out for will instead of trying to ruin his life but this is Marco we are talking about. The guy that threatened mike to shove him in his locker. He couldn't be capable of watching out for anyone. And why was everyone looking at me everyone but will. Did he find out on his own already or was he just mad at marco? I don't know all I know is that I have to talk to will ASAP. I didn't matter were just as long it was soon. Just then mr. moore comes up to me and scares the crap out of me, all he wanted to talk about was the stupid book so if I brought the book in, does that mean I get extra points? I don't know but I have bigger problems. Will finally says hi to me but I tried to not to have a lot of eye contact with him I hope it didn't give him the impression that I hate him because he left me or that marco crashed that party. The next football game is here and we need a miracle to win this game we are down by 2 touchdown and there is a minute left in the game. The ball is on the 20 yard line on our side and we need to get down the field fast. Will calls hut and they spring into action just then BOOM he gets sacked and it looked like jake missed the block because he was to busy watching anna no shocker there. Anyway the ball flies and its….. Intercepted by the other team now its going to be impossible to go to state because in order to go we have to be the undefeated dragons. Yea not the best day for me or will. Jake throws his helmet then the whole team leaves, except will. He just sits there looking into the sunset. I go down the stairs to see if he's ok and to tell him everything. As im getting ready to tell him about jake and anna guess who interrupts me. Just guess marco god I want to punch him so bad. Is he here to help will or to hurt him god kid just make up your mind about what side your on. Of course he has to take will away because he doesn't have a ride home. Then maybe he should try harder at getting his license. Then I called will and asked him to come over for "friend burgers" its not a date because we are just friends. Of course my mom and dad have to embaress me in front of will. Saying that we should be together and then they start talking about king Arthur. Then will and I go out for a run I race him back to the house and I win haha. Will says wow you really are fast you should tryout for the football team. "nah im not a fan of shoulder pads." oh (we both laughed the guess who has the nerve to call anna) hey angel I had a great time today ill see you tomorrow. Ok will see ya tomorrow.

That night mike came over unexpectedly and said that that he saw he and I sitting in my house reading a secret page in the book. Weird but then it all makes sense if king Arthur is coming back so could merlin the courts wizard and phycic. So if mike is the rencarnation of merlin then maybe just maybe will could be the rencarnation of king Arthur. But wait didn't king Arthur have and evil step brother named Mordrid. Yes he did so will is king Arthur and marco is mordrid. The rencarnation of king Arthur's court is happening now. And when Arthur found out that gwenith was cheating on him with sir lancealot camalot crumbled. Then that means that when will finds out about Jake and anna he will not have the strenght to play in the game oh my god I got to go. Im sitting on the front steps of the school waiting for will to get here when finally he's here. Just as im about to say something, he sees anna and jake. Crap why didn't I run over to him or get his attention some how? Will gets back into his jeep and drivs off with me sprinting after his car. When I finally find him im pushed down the hill. Just then will runs after me and takes me into his arms and hugs me as hard as he could "Angel are you ok?" Yea im fine. How did you fall? I was pushed, someone pushed me. Who would push you? Mordrid. Like in the king Arthur story? Yea. Ok I think you need to lay down I think you hit your head. No will please listen to me, all of the stuff about the rencarnation of king Arthur is real. You are king Arthur and today is the day that you will rise above all of the lies and backstabbing and become the leader everyone has been waiting for. Your right, today I am like king Arthur. Yea, wait what. Yea I get it it's a metophor im the captin of the team and I need to be the leader.(Mike arrives) Hey mike can you give Angel a ride? Yea. Will gives me a kiss on the cheek. Angel, you are the reason that the knights are going to be reunited again. But will….. I didn't say that your like king Arthur you are king Arthur. (will drives off and mike says) Well that went well. Yea . So now what do we do? We go to the game and not let will out of our sights.

We arrive at the game and will is on the field and marco is no were to be found. Well atlest will is away from marco I mean mordrid I mean well you know what I mean mike. 5 mintues pass by. Hey maybe we were wrong maybe its not tonight. Just then the stadium lights go dark and the moon is blocked out and a thousand metiors zoom past in the sky. Well we were right great. The lights come back on and the game resumes. The next play starts and will gets hit really hard because 3 stupid guys on will's team missed the block on purpose. Well its half time now and still no mordrid that is the only good new. The team goes in the locker room for a pep talk and will stratens things out with jake. Ok here they come. Will stops and talks to me and tells me that he will see me after the game and he runs back into the locker room to get his helmet. Ok bad idea marco could be in there and get will. Just then anna and jake come up to us and say that everyone is asking were will is. Mike and I go check the locker room and marco got him. But we don't know were they went. Mike forces himself to see a vision and he finds will they are in the school theater. We sprint to the theater and find marco trying to fight will. I yell will but just the will is thrown to the side and marco becomes mordrid. Then mike and I are thrown too. Will gets up and grabs a plastic sword and yells at marco to stay away from me. Marco starts to laugh and say what is a plastic sword going to do to me? Then the sword changes in to Excalibur. Will says what just happened? See I told you that you were king Arthur because any sword in the hand of Arthur becomes Excalibur. Will and marco battle it out and we are transported to another dimension. Jake, mike will marco and I are all transported to the dimension. So in the end marco is defeted and we get back to the game. Just in time too because the was just 12 seconds left and we needed a touchdown. Will fakes left and runs it right all the way for a touchdown we won we're going to state! I run down onto the field wating for will to come and say something smart but when he comes over he doesn't say something smart. Oh no he actually kisses me. So he cant be cheating on anna because she's moved on. I asked him if he was the rencarnation of king Arthur what that makes me? He said that I was his queen that we kissed again and then ran off into the darkness holding hands. Then next day all of our friends sat with us at our round table then the sene changed, we all were wearing armor exept me and anna. Then will and his knights took out their swords and placed the tip on the center of the table. Then will and I rode off on his horse along the beach by our castle and watched the sun set.


End file.
